hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Frost
The Frost suit, also known as the "Northerners" in-game, represents the warriors and raiders of the now-united Northern tribes. They are known for their ferociousness and savagery, owing to the harshness of their native environment. Their design appears to be modeled somewhat on real world Vikings. Northerners are weak to One-Handed Weapons, and to take extra damage from riposting. After attacking them enough times, they will start an animation attack as a defense. (This statement needs clarification) Unit Types Raider From the frozen darkness of the far North they come. The most basic unit of the Frost suit, represented by plain, numbered Frost cards. They wield a heavy weapon which could be a broadsword or an axe. Beyond an unblockable berserk attack, Raiders have a single, blockable attack pattern: They will chase the player before using a combo-attack that strikes two to three times. Frost Trapper On the frozen plains, prey are few and far between. The keen eyes of a Trapper see all. The ranged unit of the suit. They possess two weapons: The first is a two-handed axe used for melee attacks. The other weapon is their hunting trap, which is essentially a South American bolas, a long rope with two round weights at the end. They will throw their traps at range to snare the player. If caught, the player must change direction rapidly to break free. This unit only has a blockable basic attack, and cannot use the unblockable berserk attack that other units do. Frost Berserker Fueled with rage, and determined to destroy. The improved version of the basic Frost Raider. Although having the same attack animation, Berserkers wield either swords or axes. Their weapons are imbued with ice magic that will reduce the player's movement speed upon being hit. Shaman of Frost Drawing power from the spirits of the North, the Animist speaks of wild dreams. Labeled as "Animist" in-game, this is the support member of the Suit of Frost. Shamans are first encountered as a boss, but become a common unit later on. Their function is to heal their allies with magic (including non-suit enemies), but casting this spell requires them to be fixed in one spot, leaving them vulnerable to attack. This healing spell is always greater than the damage the player can cause, so the Shaman must be interrupted from casting their spell. Once they take damage, the Shaman will turn to ice, and then shatter, causing area of effect damage, before teleporting to another part of the field to continue healing. Shamans are designed as women or men dressed on fur and holding a large staff. Shaman cards have a reversible illustration, and there is only ever one Shaman per card. Tyrant of Frost In the North, only might makes right. You do not become Tyrant without a pile of bodies behind you. The most powerful unit of the Frost suit. Tyrants are much like Berserkers, possessing ice swords imbued with the same magic that will reduce the player's movement speed if the player is hit. In addition to these weapons, Tyrants also possess ice armor. The ice armor dulls standard attacks, and must be bashed off before the Tyrant can be properly damaged. But like the armor of the Terror of Blight, it will regenerate not long after being removed. Gallery Basic Frost card picture.png|Basic Frost card Category:Enemies Category:Major Suits